Cherry Blossom's Mistake
by Native Wolf Cub
Summary: Please R&R.Sakura, Tomoyo and Touya go back to their parents grandparents hometown. Their she finds herself drawn to a mysterious boy. Will their feelings blossom into something more or will it wither before it has the change to blossom.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, unfortunately. But I'm borrowing them temporarily from the wonderful people of CLAMP. So I'd appreciate you not suing me.**

**Author: Native Wolf Cub**

**Story: Cherry Blossom's Mistake**

**Summary: A 14- year old girl lives with her brother, as their parents had previously passed away. During the summer they must go back to their parents' hometown to help cleanout the house so it could be sold. When they reach there they find relatives they never knew existed, an elderly lady of the age 42, and her reckless daughter, Cathy, who also came to cleanup. The brown haired girl is given the chance to meet a group of people, who pass by the house every night heading in the direction of the beach and park, in the form of her cousin. Will their soon- to -be friendship ever get the chance to blossom into something more? **

**_Words in italic are dreams._**

"" **speaking **

''**thinking**

**A/N: Authors Note**

**Cherry Blossom's Mistake **

**Chapter 1: Dreams of an unfortunate event **

" _**Touya we're going to a high school reunion take care of Sakura please. Don't let her go to bed too late," said a beautiful woman with wavy long, silver white, hair that went passed her waist. (A/N: What colour is her eyes?)**_

"_**Hello dear," she said to her husband who had come up from behind and wrapped his arms around her shoulder.**_

_**We will be back late so don't wait up. Try and stay out of trouble you too and please don't fight," **_

_**They were talking to their 18-year-old son who replied, "Don't worry mother, father I will. Won't we twerp--- ahh I mean Saku...? But he was interrupted as his younger sister burst out saying:**_

"_**Don't go mommy, papa I don't wanna be left with Touya (A/N: anyone have any ideas for a nickname?) He always call's me kaiju."**_

_**Don't worry my little cherry blossom we'll be back soon." She hugged Sakura good bye as Fujitaka told his son " Behave Touya and don't call her any names. Is that understood?" **_

"_**Yes, father. I promise I will not call her any names."**_

_**Nadeshiko, and Fujitaka walked to the car hand in hand. Before pulling off they said goodbye to their children. Sakura and Touya watched them drive away until they turned the corner. **_

**Later that nightaround 11pm**

**Sakura had gone to bed since 9:45 but couldn't sleep. All of a sudden a loud ringing broke through the silence that engulfed the house. **

"_**I got it," yelled Touya who knew Sakura wouldn't fall asleep until their parents came home. He picked up the phone and nearly dropped it when he heard the voice on the other line. He wasn't familiar with it but anyone would know who it was if they where greeted the same way he was.**_

"_**Hello, is this the Kinomoto residence?" said a sorrowful voice. **_

"_**Yes, this is Touya speaking. How may I help you?"**_

_**Sakura**_

_**I heard the phone ring and decided to find out who it was. I slowly got out of bed and crept down the stairs quietly. I stood by the kitchen door just out of sight and listened to Touya talking.**_

" _**What do you mean?"**_

"……… ……_**b…" **_

'_**It's a shame I can't hear the pers...' I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard the words that just left my brothers mouth.**_

"_**But that can't be," he said in a disbelieving voice, " they where..."he stopped unsure of what to say.**_

_**I saw him drop to his knees "They can't be dead," he stuttered.**_

_**Touya**_

"_**I'm sorry to inform you that your parents are dead. They were involved in a terrible car crash."**_

_**I was stupefied when I heard this. I just couldn't believe that were gone… I had seen them not too long ago. **_

_**I was brought out of my trance to see Sakura standing by the door just as bewildered as I was. **_

_**I'm sorry I gotta go. Goodnight and thank you." I quickly ended the call and rushed to catch Sakura as she fainted.**_

**Here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. It's my first attempt at writing a story so any advice you can give me to improve I'll be greatful for. Please R&R and tell me what you think. If you find any mistakes just tell me in your reviews or e-mail me. Whether I should continue the story, and what I should write for the next chapter/ how to start it. Thanx. My sister's are watching "Werewolf in Paris" and I'm gonna go join them so I'll get going now. Ja ne. **


	2. Forgotten plans, Morning rush and the me...

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, unfortunately. But I'm borrowing them temporarily from the wonderful people of CLAMP. So I'd appreciate you not suing me.**

**Author: Native Wolf Cub**

**Story: Cherry Blossom's Mistake**

**Chapter 2: Forgotten plans, Morning rush and the meeting of new people**

**_Words in italic are dreams._**

"" **speaking **

''**thinking**

**A/N: Authors Note**

**Thanks to all of you who took your time to review. It means a lot to meIf you don't like the story just tell me what I can do to make it better, and I'll try. Thanks again to Telepathic Angel, Sugar Sweet Blossom and Male Author for your reviews. They brightened my day. BTW there is no magic in this story, so sorry if you guys were hoping there was. Some of the people may be OOC. I'm not entirely sure. **

_-----**End of last chapter**-----_

_**I was brought out of my trance to see Sakura standing by the door just as bewildered as I was. **_

_**I'm sorry I gotta go. Goodnight and thank you." I quickly ended the call and rushed to catch Sakura as she fainted.**_

_**---------------------------------**_

**BBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!**

**A sleepy figure grabbed her clock to see what time it was. The flashing red numbers read 11:45pm. 'What the heck who set my clock this time. Uuuuuuugggggggghhhh. It's still night, I don't even have to get up for the next eight hours. It's summer.' **

She fell back asleep not knowing that in his room Touya had woken up sweating from the exact same dream.

----------------

As the night wore on two figures lay awake in their beds distraught from a shared nightmare, or rather a familiar memory.

Hours past until they unknowingly slipped back into the waiting arms of slumber, to sleep peacefully without disturbing dreams.

--------------Next Day -----------

It was a serene morning with the birds chirping to welcome the morning sun. What was a perfect morning was shattered by a yell of "SAKURAAAAA!!!" which sent the birds flying off from it's loudness. "Get up it's your turn to make breakfast. I'm starving so you better's be quick." "Lazy kaiju" said a male voice under his breath.

-------- Sakura's POV----------

The alarm clock disappeared underneath white and pinks sheets. After a brief silence you could hear a voice say "WWHHAAAAAATT!?!?!! It's only 7am"

"Ughhh, stupid brother. Wait till I get my hands on him…." (A/N: Anyone have a nickname I could give him?)

She got out of bed, washed her face and took a shower. Before heading downstairs she went to her closet and took out a sleeveless white shirt with a v- cut in the front, which went to her neck to form a pink hood. On the front of the shirt were the words "This is a place where my heart used to be" written in baby blue writing on the left side above her chest. Paired with kapris(S.P?) pants.

She ran down the stairs and slid to a stop in the kitchen. She grabbed an apron and tied it around her waist before asking " Is pancakes ok onii chan?"

--------Touyas's POV ---------

I was about to sit down as Sakura rushed into the kitchen and asked if pancakes were ok for breakfast. So, with a side step to avoid her foot I said, "Yeah, whatever twerp."

8 minutes later

A plate of pancakes where placed in front of me with a glass of orange juice. I was about to take a bite of my pancake when a muffled ringing broke through the silence.

--------Normal POV---------

Two figures leapt out of their chairs to answer the phone, as it was the only way to stop the head throbbing ring.

There was a flurry of movement as they rushed to find the phone as someone forgot to put it back on its rest. Touya found it buried beneath the royal blue cushions of a four-seated couch.

"Hello?!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAY IT IS?" screeched an annoyed voice.

"Tomoyo?" asked a somewhat shocked Touya. "I think you want to talk to Sakura not me."

"I don't care who I'm talking to at the moment. Are you guys even _packed_ yet? ….hmmm?"

"Packed? "For what asked a now totally confused Touya.

A _very_ impatient Sakura pinched Touya to get his attention.

"YYYYEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!! What the heck was that for? You twerp."

"I demand to know what is going on, right NOW," replied a pink faced Sakura.

A retort from Touya was cut off, as the voice on the other end yelled, "Will you two quit ignoring me. For heaven's sake just put the phone on speaker, so both of you can listen. Of all the simple minded things."

"It's bad enough you baka's forgot."

As they put the phone on speaker the two siblings sat huddled around the phone in order to hear what Tomoyo had to say. Which was a big mistake, as an angry voice came through to their side of the phone making them jump off the couch.

"YOU GUYS ARE THE BIGGEST BAKA'S, I HAVE EVER KNOWN. OF ALL THINGS TO FORGET YOU CHOOSE THIS."

After regaining some semblance of control she said, "You guys have exactly 15 minutes to pack. Have you really forgotten that we have to go to your parents, grand-parents home in order to help clean up their house so it can be sold."

"WWWWHAAAAAAAATTT?????"

---------Tomoyo's POV---------

I sighed as crashes and screams were heard on the other line as brother and sister rushed around packing their necessities for the forgotten flight. I sat watching the clock as crashing and screaming continued to be heard for the on going 5 minutes.

I grew more impatient as the seconds. I took a deep breath and screamed into the mouthpiece, _"Am I so easily forgotten?"_

Silence was immediately heard on the other side then a calm yet nervous voice answered.

"Heh, sorry about that Tom. So what time are you picking us up?"

A deep sigh escaped me as I replied, "I'll be there in 8 give or take a few."

"Ok, thanks Tom. Ja ne."

Silence was heard as the other person hanged up. I quickly hung up and swiftly rose to my feet. As a knock was heard on my door I said, "Come in."

Rose an elderly maid entered. She stood about 5'7 in height and had her long silver hair in an elegant knot at the base of her neck. "Your bags are in the car ma'am. Oh, and here are the keys."

"Thanks Rose, I appreciate the help. I don't know when I'll be back so you can take some time off the visit your daughter."

"You're welcome, young miss. It's always a pleasure. If you don't need anything else I'll be on my way."

"Can you lock the door on your way out please. Thank you Rose, that will be all. Enjoy your vacation."

(A/N: I've just noticed I haven't mentioned Syaoron once so far. Whoops. I'll try and put him in the next chapter. I might just put up some background information. Like their name, birthday, age etc…)

As she left I picked up my purse that was left lying on the chair by my door. Which was forgotten during my heated conversation with the trying Kinomotos.

I closed my room door, walked down the stairs and headed out the door to my car. I glanced at my watch and saw that I had 15 minutes left to pick up Sakura and her brother. As I open the door and slid into the drivers seat I took out my purple cell phone and dialled their house.

"Hey Saku I'm just calling to let you know I'm on my way to pick you guys up."

"Sure thing Tom. We'll be waiting on the front porch."

"Ja ne"

I clicked the hang up button and placed my phone back in the pocket of my sweater.

I put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

---------Normal POV------

Sakura and her brother did one last check over to make sure all windows were sut and nothing was left on.

They met at the front door with their bags. Ready to leave once Tomoyo arrived.

Simultaneously they said, "Everything good to go."

As they heard the rumble of an engine outside their home they left and locked the door.

Touya put their bags in the trunk and got into the back seat. "Ready to go boss."

"Cut it out," replied Tomoyo with a giggle.

"Buckle up kiddies"

"Sure thing MOM," replied a sarcastic voice.

Minutes later they were on the 10:30 morning flight to Toronto.

(A/N: sorry I know I'm kinda breezing by the flight and the drive to the air port but I wanna get to their parents grandparents place already.)

(Not sure how long the flight would take so just pretend it's 1 pm by the time they get there.)

As they landed in Toronto, they exited the plane and went to get their baggage.

Once they got them they left to rent a car for their un- lengthened stay.

Once they got a car they drove off to the given address of the place they were going to call home for an unknown period of time.

As they were passing by a restaurant, their stomachs started to rumble reminding them that they had barely eaten anything after breakfast, which for the Kinomoto siblings was not much.

So they pulled into the driveway, parked and entered the doors. As they glanced around to find a place to sit they noticed that there was hardly anyone there.

Touya went to the bathroom as Sakura and Tomoyo stayed to keep the table. (A/N: No point I know since it is practically _empty._)

They were talking when a voice interrupted their conversation.

A pink flower was handed to Sakura and like wise a purple one to Tomoyo.

A smirk was appeared on their lips as they realized that they were exactly the same as the ones decorating the tables.

"Beautiful flowers for two beautiful ladies."

"Gggggrrrrrrr!!!! Get away from my sister baka."

The boy turned around to see a 6'2 young man with dark hair and eyes similar to that of his hair.

As Touya sat the waiter turned to a somewhat serious manner and said, "Hi, I'm Jeff I'll be your waiter for tonight. What would you like to eat?"

He had curly red hair, freckles made all the more noticeable by the rays of the sun.

They each looked at the menu gave him their orders and within 10-15 minutes they were chatting happily while eating.

They paid the bill, left and took off towards the address written on the small piece of white paper stuffed in Sakura's pink slacks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys. Here's the second chapter of Cherry Blossom's Mistake. Hope you liked it. Any criticism you can give will help. Hope it wasn't boring. Male Author thanks for the advice and like you said I tried to make it longer. So I hope this chapter is at least a little better. BTW I probably won't update for a while. Exams to study for only two and new classes to adjust to. Also I have history, science, math and art next semester so I might take a while to update cause like Sakura math isn't my best subject. I only had time to update cause I sprained my ankle. Well R&R please.


	3. HELP!

Hey peoples!This isn't a new chapter. I'm really sorry I know I'm not supposed to write A/N's without a chapter but at the moment I'm kinda stuck with this story I don't know where to go next so I need some ideas. It'll be really helpful. So please review and send me some of your ideas or tell me what you want to happen. How should I introduce Syaoran? PLEASE REVIEW. I'M SENDING OUT AN S.O.S.

Native Wolf Cub

BTW I'm thinking of changing my penname to **Walking Through Life**. I have another Lee and Sakura story but it's in a western setting it's the second one I told you about in my profile. I'm thinking about posting the first chapter soon. I also started a new one, it's a prologue to a new one that popped into my head, it's called **Childhood Friend** so look out for that please. I'll keep you guys updated. Does anyone want to be my beta reader? Catch ya later people. Thanks for waiting with me. I promise I'll try and write a newchapter and I'll get help from my sis and a really good friend from school.


End file.
